


we're on our way (we're on our way somehow)

by larryjohnlock



Series: hold me close, we're losing time (we're falling to the ground) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 y/o Harry, 19 y/o Louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Cousin Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel, blowjob, slight D/s, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryjohnlock/pseuds/larryjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"If turning eighteen is giving you some kind of new-found confidence," Louis says and pokes his fingers into the middle of Harry's chest. When did he get so close, Louis wonders briefly. "Just remember that I am, and always will be, older than you."</i><br/> <br/><i>Harry pouts. Louis might want to kiss him. "Still," he says triumphantly. "I'm catching up on you."</i></p><p> <i>"You won't," Louis states and drops his hand to his side. He feels Harry's breath against his face, and now Louis really wonders when Harry got so close. Louis looks up at him, Harry's taller than him for god's sake, and he doesn't like that devil-looking smirk Harry's got plastered to his lips.</i></p><p>
  <i>"No," Harry agrees. "But it's okay. I've always had a thing for older blokes anyway."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>So, this is a sequel for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1082825">this </a><br/>one, but I think this could be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're on our way (we're on our way somehow)

**Author's Note:**

> so i ended up writing a sequel.  
> and it has kinda nothing to do with the last one, just the same plot and story and yeah.  
> i dont think you need to have read the previous one to understand this?  
> [here it is though](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1082825), if you feel like reading it! 
> 
> and i wrote this in the matter of hours, so all mistakes are mine and i'll probably do some editing over the next few days but im too tired to do it right now,  
> otherwise, enjoy xx

It's February, and Doncaster is whiter than ever before.

Louis hates the snow, hates it with a passion. It's cold and wet, and it's really tiring that it never thaws. He's sick of wearing a thick winter jacket, feeling like a giant ball of down feathers and whatnot.

But today is not the day to feel sad or gloomy.

It's Harry's birthday today, and yes, of course Louis' family is invited to his birthday party. Or, party might seem like an exaggerated term since the loudest they're going to be is probably when all the relatives sing "Happy birthday" to him while he's blowing out the candles on his cake.

So. To call it a party is a bit exaggerated, yes.

It had been two months since Louis last saw Harry, at his own birthday, eh, _gathering_ , so it was quite exciting to get to see him again. And maybe check if he has gotten any more piercings.

Which Louis doubts, but he's curious to find out nevertheless.

The young seventeen-year old was turning 18 today, and Louis wasn't sure how he felt about the age gap shrinking between them, but there was nothing he could do about it really. He must admit it feels kinda awesome being the older one.

"Louis, darling, are you ready to leave yet?" His mum shouts from downstairs, probably looking herself in the mirror in the hallway like she always does before they're leaving somewhere.

"Yeah, mum. Be down in a sec." Louis takes a quick glance at himself once he's ran down the stairs, checks to see if his hair's still good, checks to see if all the buttons are buttoned on his shirt. They are.

  
It takes little over an hour an a half to get to Holmes Chapel. The drive there is boring, Louis thinks, but he's got music in his ears and he think he got some sleep somewhere along the hour and a half. He wakes up, a bit groggy, and his mum gently informs him that they're just about to enter the small city.

Louis pauses his music and pulls out his headphones once they've parked at Anne's house. It looks friendly, _homey_ above all, and it looks nice.

Anne greets them by the door, smile wide and shiny. Louis smiles back.

"Hi," she says. "Welcome, glad you could make it!"

Jay smiles back, starts talking about things Louis doesn't care to listen to. He's not rude, he's just... If he's going to survive the entire evening, he needs to put his energy on the things he want to, and, his aunt and his mum talking doesn't quite make it to the top ten. Not even on the list, he reckons.

No, Louis has other things in mind. Things he'd like to put his focus on. Things, as in a human being called Harry.

Harry walks up to Jay, goes for a handshake but Jay pulls him in for a big hug. "The big 18 is finally here! How're you feeling, dear?"

Harry smiles. Louis notices how him and Anne smiles look exactly the same. "I'm feeling great, thank you. It's nice to finally be all legal." He winks at Jay, earns himself a light slap to the chest and a tiny gasp from Jay.

"You raised a cheeky one, my beloved sister," she jokes as Anne drags her into the living room, most likely to meet the other aunts, cousins, uncles and whatnot. Louis isn't even interested.

Harry turns to him then, and Louis cheeks flush a bit when he realizes he hasn't even taken his shoes off. Awkwardly he toes them off, only dares to look up at Harry once he's placed the shoes neatly besides his mum's shoes.

"Well, aren't you going to congratulate me?" Harry asks, grinning.

"A cheeky one indeed," Louis mumbles, but Harry hears it.

"Heeey," he whines, takes a few steps in order to get closer to Louis. "It's my birthday, don't be mean to me."

"If turning eighteen is giving you some kind of new-found confidence," Louis says and pokes his fingers into the middle of Harry's chest. When did he get so close, Louis wonders briefly. "Just remember that I am, and always will be, older than you."

Harry pouts. Louis might want to kiss him. "Still," he says triumphantly. "I'm catching up on you."

"You won't," Louis states and drops his hand to his side. He feels Harry's breath against his face, and now Louis really wonders when Harry got so close. Louis looks up at him, Harry's taller than him for god's sake, and he doesn't like that devil-looking smirk Harry's got plastered to his lips.

"No," Harry agrees. "But it's okay. I've always had a thing for older blokes anyway."

Louis chokes on air. "I, uh - "

"Oh, there you two are," Anne interrupts them and Louis might want to kiss her too. He had no idea how to respond to that. "C'mon love, it's time for food."

Harry looks to her, "We'll be right there, mum." He turns back to Louis, winks, before he places a hand on Louis lower back and guides Louis into the living room. "I like your shirt," he whispers in Louis ear. "But I bet you'd look even better without it."

Louis clearly doesn't like this new-found confidence. He does not.

 

  
Dinner might be the most frustrating thing Louis has ever been through.

Harry keeps doing these, _obscene_ things, knowing he has Louis' eyes on him. Where else would they be though, honestly? Louis has an eighteen-year old licking sauce off his thumb, an eighteen-year old with lips all pink and plump around his stupid thumb and it's hard really, not to get _hard_ with that sitting across the table.

He tries to drink as much water as possible, tries to keep his gaze anywhere else but on Harry, but trying being the keyword here, and he continuously fails. You can't blame him though, and when Harry takes a bite out of the steak and moans, literally moans with his eyes closed and that small, stupid smirk playing on his lips, Louis is so done.

He's so, so done, and he's also so, so sure that he's going to fuck some sense into that eighteen-year old.

When Harry opens his eyes, they're sparkly green and challenging almost, and Louis doesn't even fight off the stern look he has on his own face.

 

After dinner, there's some time for even more mingling before the cake-cutting, so Louis takes his oppertunity to go to the bathroom.

Harry however, finds him before he finds the bathroom, and makes him stop in the middle of a hallway. "What're you looking for, Lou?" He asks.

"The bathroom," Louis answers.

"Oh," Harry reaches out a hand for Louis to grab. "It's this way."

Hesitantly, Louis takes it, and Harry starts dragging him further down the hallway. He stops at a door, opens it and pushes Louis inside.

The room though, isn't a bathroom.

It's Harry' bedroom. Louis should've expected something like this. Sighing, he turns around to walk out the door again, but, there's Harry.

"This isn't the bathroom, Harry." Louis says.

Harry fakes a gasp. "Isn't it? Well, well, my dear Sherlock, tell me more. What else do you observe?"

Louis doesn't like the sarcasm here. "How much time do we have?" He asks instead.

Harry falters a bit. "What?" Harry looks pretty with his brows knitted together, but Louis doesn't want pretty now. He wants him sweaty and begging, that's how.

"How much time until you have to cut that cake, birthday boy?" Louis clarifies, takes the extra step into Harry's personal space, causing Harry to back up against the door.

"Is that the closest to a congratulation I will come?" Harry smiles, and. And that's it.

"Fuckin' answer me," Louis growls.

Harry visibly exhales, his face nearly softens even though Louis tone is harsh. "An hour. An hour and a half maybe."

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Louis smirks, watches as Harry struggles with his breathing if only a bit.

"No," Harry whispers.

"You want to know what's hard though?" Louis questions, but doesn't wait for Harry's answer before he continues. "I'm hard. Hard as hell, because of your stupid thumb-sucking, and your stupid moaning. Such a bloody tease, aren't you?"

Harry's eyes widen a bit, but he nods nevertheless.

"Yeah?" Louis says. "You wanna feel? Feel how hard you've made me?"

Harry nods again, more eager, more sure this time, because yes, yes he wants to feel. Ever since Louis' birthday, all he's been thinking about is Louis. Louis tongue, Louis piercing, Louis' cock. Yes, he wants to feel.

Louis chuckles, short and quiet, but he rolls his hips forward. His cock is semi-hard already, only from the teasing from Harry's side, but he can feel himself fattening up as Harry lets out a breathy moan in Louis ear. Louis pushes himself even closer to Harry, rolls his hips once again.

"You feel it, baby?" Louis asks and his lips attaches themselves onto Harry's neck.

"Yes," Harry moans. "Yes, yes, I do."

"You going to be a good boy and let me fuck that dirty mouth of yours?"

Louis doesn't quite know where this sudden dominance-thing comes from. He's a dominant person, sure, but this is... new. Harry on the other hand, gets as pliant as anything it seems like, and Louis kinda likes it. Likes it a lot.

Harry nods, eyes shiny and bright green as he licks his lips in anticipation.

Louis takes a step back, voice firm as he speaks, "On your knees then, love."

And if Louis had a camera he'd take a photo of Harry like this.

Harry slips wordlessly down on his knees, a bit uneasy in his unbelievably tight jeans Louis guesses, but the look he gives Louis when he looks up is priceless. The green in his eyes are on fire it seems like, and his curls are falling back as he tilts his head upwards to meet Louis eyes. It's gorgeous really, Harry's gorgeous, and Louis can't wait to have that pretty mouth around his cock.

Harry doesn't make a move until Louis tells him to. "I can't fuck your mouth with my jeans on, babe." Louis tells him gently but firm, and watches amusedly how Harry fumbles with the button on his jeans and the zipper.

Louis sighs happily once the pressure from his jeans are gone, his cock only restrained by his briefs, which, doesn't stay on much longer thankfully. Harry pulls them down, gasps when Louis' cock bobs free and slaps lightly against his lower stomach. Harry pulls the briefs down to Louis feet, but Louis doesn't step out of them quite yet. There's time for that too.

Harry stops then, looks up at Louis as if waiting for further directions. Louis smiles, rather fondly, and speaks up, "Go on, darling."

It releases some kind of barrier in Harry, who immediately takes ahold of Louis hard cock, fully hard by now, and gives him a few slow tugs just to start with. He then leans forward, tongue first, and gives the head of Louis' cock a tentative lick.

Louis hand flies to Harry's hair, takes a firm grip on the curls as a way to keep himself stable when Harry carefully takes the whole head inside his mouth. Harry sinks down further, nearly halfway down before he goes back up again. He gathers some saliva on his tongue this time, licks a long stripe from the base to the top jut to get it all wet and shiny. Louis looks down at him, far mesmerized by the way Harry's tongue works itself up and down his cock a few times before Harry's closing his eyes and goes down on him again, taking him deep down his throat this time. Harry's hand is firm around the base, jerks him of slowly as he bobs his head a bit faster.

Louis wouldn't call himself an expert at blowjobs, he's quite average, and the way Harry relaxes his throat around Louis' cock makes Louis believe that this is more of Harry's element. But it makes sense in Louis head, considering how Harry's lips look, how they're shaped and with that _tongue_ and how it's all so good, Louis can't say he's surprised at all.

He tugs once on Harry's hair once he's halfway down, and Harry looks up at him with confusion written all over his face. Louis doesn't give him the time to pull off and ask Louis why, only says, "This was supposed to be me fucking your mouth. So just relax and enjoy, love."

Harry hums, face smoothing as he obediently drops his hand from Louis' cock and clasps them behind his back.

"Good boy," Louis can't help to murmur as he experimentally rocks his hips at a slow pace to begin with. Harry's responsive, opens his mouth as wide as he can as if to say, _it's okay, go on._

So Louis does.

He thrusts deep and hard into Harry's mouth, hears how Harry gags every now and then but he doesn't stop. He pulls his cock out after a while, lets Harry breathe, and Louis can see how the spit dribbles down Harry's chin and how it makes his lips so shiny. The pinkness has turn to red, and it's beautiful to see.

"You okay?" Louis asks, because he have to make sure Harry's okay.

"Yeah," Harry says immediately, and oh, Louis nearly regrets asking because Harry does sound completely _wrecked_. Harry clears his throat, _no use in doing that,_ Louis thinks but he ends up saying, "Get on the bed, love. Gonna fuck that sarcasm out of you, birthday boy."

Harry scrambles to get up from his knees. He's a bit wobbly and there's still spit on his chin as he walks with long steps up to his bed. He glances back at Louis with his hands on the button on his jeans, as if to silently ask if he should take them off or not.

"Yes, love, take them off. All of it." Louis orders and starts to unbutton his own shirt. Gosh, why did he put on a fucking button up today? As he unbuttons the last few buttons, he steps out of his briefs and jeans, already on the floor. Soon his shirt joins them there, and he finally looks up to see Harry in his full nakedness on his back on the bed.

Long, gangly legs, and a long, smooth torso. All creamy white and Louis wants to taste, want to feel him underneath him. Not in any way like last time, when he was the one getting fucked. No, the tables have turned dramatically, much due to Harry being a sarcastic little shit. But it's the boys' birthday, so you can't really say that, can you?

"My, my," Louis says quietly as he walks up to the bed, eyes roaming all the new exposed skin and he licks his lips. "Eighteen looks good on you, I must say."

Harry laughs, airy and light. "Why, thank you."

"Mm," Louis hums appreciatively. "Where do you keep the lube, love?"

Harry's head turns to the nightstand to his right, and that's all Louis needs. He walks up to it, feels Harry's gaze burning his skin as he slowly takes out the nearly half-empty bottle of lube. He chuckles.

"Nearly empty, Harry. Care to tell what you do in your spare time?" Louis smiles, walks around the bed to the end of it, so that he easily can crawl in between Harry's open legs. The sight is salivating.

"Have to occupy m'self somehow," Harry says, and his cheeks turns light pink. It looks lovely, and he looks younger like this, not like he's just turned eighteen.

"Yeah?" Louis says. "What do you think about?"

Louis has crawled into the space between Harry's legs, and he watches Harry struggle with the answer as he uncaps the bottle of lube and squirts some out on his fingers. It's cold, it always is, so he smears it out a bit, hoping it turns a little less cold.

"Ever since - last time," Harry begins, takes another breath when a slick finger teases his rim. "All I think about is you."

Louis leans down, keeps his index finger teasing Harry's rim, circling around it. He braces himself with a hand next to Harry's head, and he leans down so close that he can feel Harry's ragged breath on his lips.

"What about me?" He asks, but he's mean, and he closes the tiny gap between his and Harry's lips and kisses him.

Harry hums into Louis mouth, seems to remember that _oh, Louis has a piercing,_ and when Louis tongue comes to slide against his own, he gets desperate for it. The metallic taste has him frantic, the way that little metal ball makes things feel so different, the way Louis knows exactly how to work it. He barely notices how Louis pushes his index finger inside him, and he keens once Louis pulls back enough to let him breathe.

"What about me?" Louis asks again, works his finger slowly inside Harry.

"I - ", Harry begins but he stops and swallows once, and then continues with a hushed voice. "I've wanted you to fuck me ever since last time, and - couldn't wait until my birthday so I could see you again."

"Yeah? Used all that lube while you thought of me?" Louis tries to hide the smile in his voice, but it's probably a bit difficult. He slides another finger inside Harry, listens out for any sign of protests or sounds of discomfort, but they doesn't come. Harry though, moans a long moan, rolls his hips in a try to meet Louis fingers.

"Going to fuck you so good," Louis murmurs, scissors his fingers and _god,_ he wished he could record those sweet little whimpers Harry makes, and listen to them whenever he wished to. They're so satisfying, so lovely, and Louis wants Harry to stay like this forever.

But, he also wants to fuck him into the mattress, and really, he needs to do it soon.

"You good enough for three?" Louis says into Harry's ear, makes sure to nibble at his earlobe before he kisses his way down towards the junction of Harry's neck.

"Yeah," Harry whines, "yeah, yeah, yeah."

Louis smiles against the skin, but he adds a third finger and Harry whimpers from underneath him. He's used to the stretch, he is, but it's been a while since it's been someone else's fingers inside him, and it feels so good and he can't wait until Louis finally gets his cock inside him. He feels sweaty and spent already, but the best is yet to come he believes, so he tries his best to meet Louis thrusts so he can get his cock inside him even faster.

Louis though, has sucked a pretty little bruise below Harry's collarbone. It's purple, nearly red when Louis finally lets it be and crawls further down the bed. He remembers Harry's piercing, he remembers how it shone in blue and shimmered like a diamond. He wants to see it again, wants to suck bruises around the fair skin of his navel.

So he crawls a bit further down on the bed, remembers to give both of Harry's nipple a bit of a taste too, and Harry's chest arches at the touch.

"Fuck," he whines, and Louis looks up at him.

"You like that, baby?"

Harry nods, curls a bit damp but still not really sticking to his forehead quite yet. Louis stores that fact away somewhere in his brain, _that next time he'll play a little bit more with Harry's nipples._ He likes the thought of a next time.

Louis leaves the nipples for now though, admires Harry's two extra nipples too. He remembers when they were younger, how he'd always tease Harry about them. Now he's kinda jealous, imagine having four nipples to play with.

He kisses his way down Harry's torso, doesn't forget to keep his fingers moving inside Harry, even though Harry's doing most of the work by now. When Louis reaches his navel, he stops, and looks up at Harry.

"You changed it," he says brokenly. He liked the blue one.

"Yeah," Harry moans absently.

This one's pitch black, with a writing on it. It's white, and everything's a bit blurry right now so Louis can't quite make out what it says.

"What does it say, love?" Louis asks.

Harry says something unintelligible, something Louis can't catch.

"Speak up, baby."

"Blow me," Harry says, louder this time and at first Louis thinks it's an order. Then,

"Oh." Louis smirks. "Cheeky."

Harry's cheeks tints pink, "I'm - I'm ready, Lou."

Louis stops his fingers, and Harry tries to grind his hips down to get more, more, _more._ But Louis doesn't let him, instead, he withdraws his fingers and Harry whines loudly.

"Shh, babe," Louis scolds, presses a kiss next to Harry's navel. "Got to keep quiet while I fuck you, just like last time, remember?"

Harry quiets immediately, and nods his head vehemently.

"Good," Louis laughs. "Now, where're your condoms, love?"

Harry turns his head towards the nightstand again.

"Ah, should've figured," Louis mumbles as he as gracefully as he can reaches out to open the drawer and searches for the condom. He finds one, rips it open without hesitation and Harry whines quietly this time.

"Please, Louis," he begs. "Please, just - fuck me."

"I'm about to, love," Louis says as he rolls the condom on. He places his hand right under Harry's armpits, while he with the other hand puts his cock right at Harry's entrance. "Remember," he says, "keep quiet or else this'll turn nasty."

Harry wants to know how nasty it'd get, but he doesn't want to know right now, so he shuts his lips tight as Louis pushes in. He breathes harshly through his nose instead, and Louis groans above him.

"So bloody tight," Louis says. "Feel so good."

Louis bottoms out inside Harry, and fuck, it feels so fucking good. He hasn't fucked anyone in a while, and he doesn't remember anyone being this tight and warm and _good._ It's hard not to start pounding Harry's sweet ass, but at the same time he can tell Harry's going to like it a bit rough. But he gives him a minute to adjust, after all, he's not here to hurt him in that way.

Louis puts his other hand under Harry's armpit, dips forward to capture Harry's lips in a kiss. He swirls his tongue inside, knows how much Harry loves the piercing. And indeed, Harry moans into the kiss, but he breaks off for a second.

"Move," is all he says, and it's breathy and deep and Louis doesn't remember Harry's voice sounding like that at all but he just guesses it all has come with the fact that Harry's _eighteen_ now so he just goes back to kiss the eighteen-year old boy while he pulls out almost completely, before he pushes back inside with one, smooth glide.

Harry's hands reaches around his back, comes to grip at Louis' shoulder blades with blunt, short nails. Louis keeps on kissing him, keeps the thrusts coming in a steady, even pace and he absolutely loves how Harry tries his hardest not to make a sound into the kiss. Louis grinds his hips, tries to angle his cock right so that he hits Harry's prostate, and Harry keens into Louis' mouth.

Louis breaks the kiss, goes for Harry's neck instead and peppers it with kisses and suck onto the soft skin, hears Harry's tiny whimpers in his ear. He leans back then, Harry looking like he's broken but Louis soothes him, whispers, "going to fuck you harder baby, I know you want that."

And fuck, Harry does.

Louis sits back, cock still pumping in and out of Harry. He takes a firm grip on Harry's hips, thumbs digging into the flesh with force, with meaning. Harry put his hands besides his head, grips onto the pillow for his life. His cock is leaking more than ever, and it's hard and curved up against his belly, but Louis is determined to make Harry cum just from Louis' cock.

With the tight grip on Harry's hips, he uses that to pull Harry against him with every thrust, snaps his own hips even faster and deeper now. Harry seems to like it, seems to absolutely love it, and he can almost feel how his eyes roll back in his head. It's so fucking good, and he tries, tries so hard not to spill any of those loud, fierce moans that he feels like he needs to. He bites down on his lips, gnaws at it, and he's about a hundred percent sure that it's going to be sore and red as fuck afterwards, but he can't bring himself to care.

Then, Louis' cock hits his prostate, and fuck.

"Shit," Harry lets out, and it's not that loud but Louis narrows his eyes at him, and Harry regrets it immediately. He couldn't help it though, it was so amazing feeling it, and now that Louis knows he's hitting it, he thrusts even harder and he looks so smug that Harry wants to tell him to wipe that smirk off his face, but Harry just focuses on keeping quiet.

He throws one of his arms across his mouth, bites down on his arm. It helps, it makes it harder to get any noise out, but Harry's going to cum, and he's pretty sure Louis needs to know that.

He pulls his arm away, "I'm close, Lou - I'm really close," he breathes and bites down on his arm again.

"Yeah? Going to cum from my cock?" Louis grins the best he can, but he feels how he's pretty close too, and Harry's just so pliant and hot underneath him, so it's a miracle he's even made it this far.

Harry nods, arm still in his mouth, but Louis wants it away now. He reaches out to push Harry's arm away, and it all leaves Harry in great confusion.

"I want to hear you scream my name when you cum," Louis explains.

And if Harry thinks Louis fucked him hard before, that's nothing compared to what he does now.

Louis pounds into Harry, mercilessly, hard, and almost _needy,_ because he's not only chasing his own release, he's chasing Harry's too. He wants to see Harry cum all over his chest, and he's going to make sure he's done everything in his power to make that happen. So he uses every ounce of energy he has left, listens out for Harry's tiny whimpers and moans, and he's so, so close, but he wants to wait for Harry to go first.

Harry wants to scream, so badly, but he'll only scream once he's _there._ He's not far away though, and he glances up at Louis and fuck. Louis is fucking gorgeous like this. He's got a shiny forehead, damp with sweat, and his gaze is focused and determined, and he looks so fucking hot like this. His muscles are bulging, his arms looks so defined and abs are clenching, and he's so unbelievably hot that Harry struggles even more with his breathing.

He loses it though, when Louis says, low and raspy, "I want you to cum all over yourself, want you to make such a mess of yourself, birthday boy."

With that, Harry's screaming Louis name, his body convulsing as he spills his load all over his stomach, and chest. Louis thinks it's the most beautiful thing he's ever witnessed.

Thick, white ropes of cum lands on Harry's stomach, all over his chest as well. Louis nearly chokes on his breath when he sees it, watches how Harry looks so utterly blissed out and now he's not far away either.

He puts his last effort into a few more thrusts, hard and sharp but they're uneven and stuttering, but he can't help himself. Harry looks so wrecked, and Louis wants to fill him up like the good boy he's been.

So Louis does, cries out Harry's name like it's the only thing he knows. He freezes above Harry, mouth hanging open as he gulps in air to his lungs, while he fills the condom up. Harry feels the warmth of it, grins lazily up against Louis.

"Feels so good, Lou," he murmurs, runs his hands up Louis' arms.

Louis spills his last drops of cum inside Harry, feels the feeling of _done_ wash over him and he collapses on top of Harry, who lets out an "oof".

"Sorry," Louis mumbles after a while, but Harry just wraps his arms around Louis torso, smiles where his head is tucked against Louis' neck. It smells like sweat and sex, and it's not really like Harry didn't expect that, but it's nice and smells like Louis, so Harry just inhales.

"Did you just," Louis says warily, "smell me?"

Harry blushes. "Maybe."

Louis pushes himself up, maneuvers himself so that he's face to face with Harry instead. "Why'd you smell me?"

Harry shrugs. Or, tries to. "Smells good."

"You're weird," Louis laughs.

"Didn't hear you complain a couple of minutes ago," Harry says matter-of-factly.

Louis looks pained. "Thought I fucked the attitude out of you."

Harry smirks, dimples sinks deep into his cheeks and Louis wants to lick them, "Guess you have to try again."

"Is that so?" Louis smiles, leans forward so that their for foreheads are pressed against each other, breath mingling.

"Mhm," Harry hums. "It is so. I mean, you can't have too much birthday sex, can you?"

"Guess we'll have to see," Louis says before he locks their lips together. The cake can wait for a little bit longer, can't it?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! 
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/louisftbum) if you dare to write to me,  
> if you do; tweet me something funny, promise i wont bite unless you ask!!
> 
> kisses'n'hugs


End file.
